Somebody That I Used to Know
by Zana Charleson
Summary: It was a Wednesday when I was singled out by her. She was a rather small blonde and I vaguely remembered her. I probably asked her out at some point in time… she was darn cute after all. She had a firm step in her walk, confident and sure to be a handful. I liked it (human names)


**Yeah, this is part of a bigger story... so don't expect a whole lot. However it can be read by itself..**

**Gilbert's POV **

It was a Wednesday when I was singled out by her. She was a rather small blonde and I vaguely remembered her. I probably asked her out at some point in time… she was darn cute after all. She had a firm step in her walk, confident and sure to be a handful.

I liked it.

The stood in front of me, her dress a bit too short, her eyes a bit too big. This girl was fine.

"You're Gilbert right?" She asked confidently, a bit of spark in her voice that made me seem like I was infamous, it was nice to be noticed.

"I am, now what's your name? Because I would love to show you my,"

"I know very well who you are, I just wanted to make sure I had the right guy. Now I want to know if you'll date me." I was a bit dumbstruck by her sudden request but I only had one other girlfriend at the time and she would make very nice eye candy to those around me. This could definitely work.

"Sure, I mean, after all, I AM awesome, it's the stuff of fate that you would come my way!"

"Whatever. How about a movie on Saturday?"

This girl had some gall taking the lead, it was new for someone as awesome as me. But with her in the lead, I could take the back seat and let her do it all. Nice and easy. "What's your name again?"

She rolled her eyes. "You've asked me out before and you don't remember my name?" Sighing she took out a piece of paper and handed it to me with her name and phone number. "Lili."She said. She then walked away with her dress flipping from side to side, a guy couldn't help but look.

Was it just me or did she seem different than the last time I met her. Before she was quiet and with that one Toris guy.

**Saturday 1:00**

**Lili POV**

I arrived early in front of the movie theater on Saturday. Though I was fully aware that Gilbert would probably come late, I thought it might be a good idea to come early just in case he actually cared about me. I knew pretty well he didn't care, but that was fine as long as it worked with my plan.

I've never been much of a schemer or really one to go out of my brother's wishes however I felt that my break-up with Toris could prove useful. I love my brother immensely, but he does scare away most people, especially guys. I really was thankful that he accepted Toris however I wanted some normal friends too and Gilbert was just the guy to help the process. I came with the intention that I would be obnoxious to him, he would break up with me in a record breaking amount of time and the girls who he has previously broken up with would comfort me, not worrying about my brother.

It was a rather underhanded way to make friends but it had to happen somehow.

**Gilbert POV**

I was running late as I grabbed some flowers from the stands on the side of the street. I had every intention that I would be there on time but somehow I didn't hear my alarm. It was quite the way to start the date, but then it hit me, maybe she liked the bad boy image. I slowed to a walk and ditched the flowers instead stopping to grab some ribs instead and ate them as I walked casually to the meeting spot we agreed upon.

She stood there in all of her beautiful blond glory in a cute dress that I was pretty sure she wore just to tempt me or something, it was rather… daring. I chewed on my rib a bit as I walked up to her making sure to not look like I was in a hurry to meet her.

"Wanna rib?" I asked pointing a half-eaten rib in her direction. She looked momentarily disgusted but then a maniacal smile pulled across her face as she grabbed my tray of remaining wings and began to eat them. I was baffled. This gorgeous blond had just grabbed my ribs and eaten them, not minding about the sauce that smeared across her face. I half wanted to stand in stunned silence, yet at the same time wanted to cheer her on for being daring enough to grab my ribs, and they were very good ribs.

"What?" She smirked, "Did you need these or something?"

It might have been just me, but it seemed like she shuddered a little when she took a bite out of the spicy chicken wings. Maybe she was more lady like than what she let onto.

**Lili POV**

"I think we should watch _Endless Love_" I point out to him. I made sure to pick the most obnoxiously romantic move I could find. Apparently Gilbert had another idea.

"I think we should watch _World War Z._" Gilbert apparently had no idea of how to treat a girl.

"Well okay then how about _Island of the Lemurs: Madagascar_" This was the second worst film I could think of to torture a guy. However in the process it would torture me.

"How about _The Amazing Spiderman 2,"_ he countered.

"_Journey to the South Pacif_ic!" I said raising my voice.

"_Man of Tai-Chi!_" He yelled back.

We argued back and forth and got many angry and awkward looks from the people going into the theater. We finally ended up just going up to the ticket counter and asking for whatever was the next movie to play. This, as it turned out, was a horror film called _Devil's Due. _At this point I nodded numbly. I've never been good with horror films and as I looked over at Gilbert he looked whiter then he already was… and that's a feat in and of itself.

**Gilbert POV**

We entered the theater expecting to be terrified by the end of the movie, or at least I think she didn't want to go, how nervous I looked was a mystery to me. We sat down at the very bottom of the theater as a silent mutual agreement that we didn't want to be there and paining our necks from looking strait up might remind us that it was a movie and not real.

However I would never say I didn't like scary movies, I had to keep up my bad boy appearance and I was positive she liked it that way.

The movie went on with both of us shrieking at parks were something popped out or there was something remotely creepy. Half way into the movie we were both scared senseless and the people behind us had started to throw popcorn at the back of our heads. They were probably annoyed with us for making noises at every remotely scary part.

I grabbed Lili's hand and gave it a squeeze. She seemed to get the message and we ran out of the theater giggling, because if we didn't laugh, we both knew we would end up running out crying and that's no good for my image.

**Lili's POV**

Gilbert pulled me out of the theater we ended up standing in front of the ticket booth. My hand still being held by his. We both blushed and pulled our hands away, it was little awkward.

"You're really nice you know," he said with a sly little smile. In my mind he was very nice, but I'd never let on to that.

"Well you're _not_ really nice you know," I reply. We began to walk down the street, talking about nonsensical things like why the sky is blue and how very odd it is that social media is so popular. Finally the conversation got around to my family.

"I heard your brother died. I'm sorry for you loss," Gilbert commented as we walked.

"Oh, don't worry about it," I half-laughed. "I didn't know him very well. All I remember is that he was very strict and sickly. He never played with us or any other kids outside."

"What was his name?" Gilbert asked.

"Gabriel," I replied.

"That's weird, I had a cousin named Gabriel. He was rather sickly too. Do you remember what he looked like?"

"Yes," I replied. "He had blond hair and always had a habit of wearing a cape. He said he thought it made him look like a superhero. He said he wanted to be like Superman. It's sad, though, because he just became weaker as time went on, or, that's at least what mom said."

"So why is it just you and your brother now?" Gilbert asked.

"They were all in comas due to a car crash and the medical staff they couldn't hold them anymore." Gilbert's face turned in to one of those faces of a person who had seen a puppy be kicked. "Don't look at me like that. It's in the past, it's a long time ago."

"Yeah," Gilbert rubbed the back of his head awkwardly. "So that means we're cousins?"

"I guess so…" I said.

"So this isn't a date! This is a friendly cousin get-together!"

"Agreed," I nodded.

Gilbert backed up then suddenly turned and sprinted away. I couldn't help but laugh to myself. I couldn't believe he didn't know we were cousins.

…

Three days later

**Gilbert POV**

Francis and Antonio and Lovino sat around the Q&D table in awkward silence, staring at me. It's like they had some kind of question…or something.

"So…how was your date?" Francis asked.

"Shut up, it wasn't a date," I retorted.

"Then what was it?" Antonio persisted.

"It was a cousin get-together. 'Kay?"

Francis snickered and Antonio looked confused. Lovino said nothing, but had an awkward look on his face. Then he muttered under his breath, "Bastard…"

The Q&D club was very silent that day. But in my heart I had new-found respect for Lili and Basch.


End file.
